


Please Daddy

by omgdatphantho



Series: Smutty Friday [5]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, Mild Language, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-08-31 01:46:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8558410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omgdatphantho/pseuds/omgdatphantho
Summary: Daddy!Phil fucks Dan.





	

A creak from the floor boards causes me to look up. I’m lounging on the couch, knees bent, and my laptop precariously placed on top of them. My boyfriend is standing near the door. I sit up and place my laptop on the coffee table to my left. I find my eyes scanning my boyfriend’s body.

He’s standing with his head dropped towards his bare feet. His brown fringe covering his face. The oversized teeshirt he’s wearing is sliding towards one shoulder, exposing his deep collarbones. I gaze down the rest of his body. I’m assume he has a pair of boxers on, as I can see his bare legs. His attempt to make himself as small as possible is endearing. I drag my eyes back up as he raises his head to look at me. His caramel chocolate eyes have turned nearly black. I know that look very well. Lust is blazing in his stare and I can feel myself starting to return the same look.

“What’s wrong Bear?” I ask as I open my arms. He shuffles across the floor and climbs into my lap. I wait for him to snuggle against me. It’s not very easy when we’re both over six foot. Yet, somehow Dan manages to get comfortable.

“I need you,” Dan whispers into my shirt. A smile breaks out across my lips. I softly kiss the top of his head.

“Oh do you now?” I reply with a bit of cheeky attitude. He pulls away and moves around until he can look up at me. I look down at him and find myself starting to get lost in his big doe eyes.

“Please Daddy,” the younger boy pleads quietly. His lower lip juts out slightly making his mouth into a cute little pout. I can’t help myself as I dip my head down and place a swift kiss upon his lips.

“Oh. It’s like that huh?” Dan nods in response. I smile back slyly at him. My arms wrap around him a bit tighter and I relish in the joy of holding him close.

We sit in silence for a few moments. Then Dan starts fidgeting in my lap. I glance to see what he’s doing and feel my breath catch in my throat. His knees are pulled towards his chest, yet slightly agape. Dan has one hand brought to his face and he’s sucking on his thumb. His other hand is in his crotch, gently palming his ever growing erection. I lightly push him away from me to give myself better access to the side of his head. A little kiss is what I place next to his ear. He shudders at my breath in his ear.

“You really want Daddy don’t you baby?” I quietly whisper in his ear. Dan lets out a silent moan. I nibble faintly on his ear. I can feel a shiver run threw his body.

“Be a good boy and go to the bedroom. I’ll be in, in a moment.” Dan unfurls himself from my lap and scampers off towards our room. I watch the subtle sway of his hips as he walks away. Once he has exited the room, I pull myself from the couch. I readjust my pants and palm myself a few times. I give him a minute to get situated before I enter our room. The sight stops me in my tracts.

Dan is completely naked. The soft glow of the lights illuminating his slightly tan skin. He’s on his knees, but sitting back on his heels. His dark fringe is covering his left eye. Dan’s eyes are black with lust, however, somehow still holding innocence. His right arm hangs lazily down at his side and he’s sucking on his left thumb. I’ve seen him like this before, but it still takes my breath away.

I take off my shirt and make my way over to stand at the end of the bed. Dan follows me with his eyes and turns his head up to keep eye contact with me. I reach forward and brush his hair out of his face. I slide my hand down the left side of his face and cup his chin. I bring my face down to his until we’re inches apart.

“You’re so beautiful,” I murmur against his lips. A slight pink hue spreads across his cheeks. I place a soft kiss upon his lips. He kisses me back. I pull back so I can take in his entire face. “You’re such a good boy,” I praise him as I caress his cheek. Dan smiles and nuzzles against my hand.

“Lay down,” I whisper as I pull away. I watch Dan adjust himself until he’s situated on the bed. His head is elevated by the pillows and his limbs are carefully placed near his body. I smile at the sight then move to retrieve the lube from the sidetable. Once I have it, I remove my pants and boxers.

 

I gingerly crawl across the bed until I’m straddling Dan’s hips. We both let out quiet moans as our crotches rub against one another. I bend forward and kiss his slightly chapped lips. My lips move across his cheek and down the left side of his neck. Dan lets a little moan slip through his lips as I softly bite his neck. I continue working my way down his body. The closer I get to his dick, the louder Dan is becoming. I slide my hips down his legs as I move my lips down. A few marks adorn his chest and stomach, but nothing that is going to leave lasting marks.

I pull myself up just before I reach his dick. “Oh look at you baby. Already hard for Daddy.” I smirk up at him while my fingers dance closer to his member. Dan’s watching my every move. I can see him wishing that my fingers would wrap around his cock. I let my finger tips gently graze him and he bucks up slightly at the contact. His eyes flutter shut. I lean over ’till my mouth is level with his ear.

“Be a good boy baby and tell Daddy what you want.” I adjust myself until I’m hovering over the lower part of Dan’s body. I can see his teeth graze his lower lip as my fingers continue to draw shapes on his upper thighs.

“I want your mouth Daddy,” Dan says in a small, shaky voice.

I smile at him. “Anything for you baby.”

I hear his breath hitch as I run my tongue up the underside of his cock. I swirl my tongue around his head before I dip it into his slit. Then, I slide Dan halfway in my mouth. He lets out a loud moan at the sudden wet heat around his cock. I have bobbed my head a few times when I feel him buck farther in my mouth. I immediately pull off and look up at him. A look of panic flashes across his face.

“Baby,” I start in a warning type of way, “what was that?” Dan can read the displeasure in my face.

“I’m sorry Daddy. It felt so good. I couldn’t help myself,” he babbles nervously. My face softens and I crawl up to kiss him. He has a look of surprise when I pull back.

“It’s okay baby. I want you to feel good as well. However, there will be consequences for your actions.” Dan nods at me in understanding. I move back and reposition myself between his legs. “Spread your legs for me baby,” I command gently as I begin to work lube onto my fingers. Dan shifts his legs apart and bends them to give my access to his hole. I take a moment to admire how delicious he looks spread like that.

I run one of my fingers around the edge of his pink rim. Dan shudders at the touch. I slowly push it inside of him. Dan moans as I begin to work the finger in and out. I quickly add a second finger and speed up my pace a bit. Dan’s moans are becoming louder. My third finger joins in the action as I scissor Dan’s ass, prepping him to take my cock. Dan is moving his hips, trying to fuck himself on my fingers.

“Daddy!” Dan cries out as I brush his prostate. I swipe my fingers over his spot every other thrust. I can tell Dan is becoming more desperate.

“Tell Daddy what you want baby.” I begin hitting his prostate more often.

It’s obvious Dan is struggling to form sentences as he replies with, “Cock Daddy.” He moans out before continuing with his though. “Your cock Daddy.” I pull my fingers out and grab the lube to cover my cock. I moan at the feeling of my hand on my neglected penis. I line my cock up with Dan’s hole. Leaving it so that he can feel the pressure, but not the sensation. Anticipation spreads across Dan’s face.

“Beg for it baby,” I command him as he starts to try to fuck himself on my cock. Dan sits up on his arms slightly and quizzically looks to me in regards to my command.

“Daddy?” he questions. What he is really doing is asking why. I tilt my head to the side and stare at him.

“I told you there would be consequences baby. Now beg or no reward.” Dan lays back and takes a deep breath.

“Please fuck me Daddy.” I wait a beat before responding.

“Come on now baby. You can do better than that.” He thinks for a moment.

“Please Daddy. Please fuck your baby. Please burry your big cock in your baby’s ass. Please fuck me senseless. Please fill me with your cum and make me yours. Please Daddy. Please fuck me. Please.” Dan’s voice has become more desperate the longer his statement went on. A little moan tumbles out of my mouth at his words.

“Very good baby,” I praise him before slowly sliding my cock in his ass.

Dan moans the entire time until I bottom out. His hands take residence against my back. I give him a moment to adjust before I move. My thrust start out slow and soft, but it doesn’t stay that way. Dan tries to fuck himself more with each thrust. I speed up steadily until I’m slamming into him. My moans are loud, but Dan’s are louder. He honestly sounds like a pornstar with the volume of his moans, but I know they’re not fake. He’s loving every moment of this as much as I am.

“Yes! There Daddy!” Dan cries out as I hit his prostate. I angle my hips so I hit his spot with every thrust. Dan is tightening around me and I know he’s close.

“Daddy-I-Uh-,” Dan stutters out between thrusts.

“Oh baby,” I moan out.

“Daddy. Cum. Can-,“ Dan interrupts himself with a scream.

“Yes baby. Cum for me.” I throw my head back and work on driving Dan over the edge. He comes a minute later just from my cock. His hole squeezing tight around my cock is what sends me over the edge.

“Dan!” I cry out as I spill into him.

A few thrusts later, I’m starting to soften inside of him. I still and drop my head against his shoulder as I try to catch my breath. Once my breath has become less ragged, I pull out. Dan whimpers at the emptiness. I roll onto the bed next to him and stare up at the ceiling. A few minutes pass before I force myself to sit on the edge of the bed. I grab a teeshirt and wipe myself off. I turn around and find Dan half asleep on his side of the bed. I wipe the cum off his chest and lay back down. Dan curls himself into my left side and I wrap my arm around him.

“Love you,” he murmurs against my chest.

“Love you too,” I sleepily reply back. I gently stroke his hair as we both drift off to sleep.


End file.
